My 2 Choice's from you
by Fujoshi KyuSung Shiper
Summary: gg ada summary .. pokoknya fanfic KyuSung dengan genre Rape ( pemerkosaan ) pedo ? bisa jadi !.. sok .. yang mau baca silahkan masuk ...! komennya ane tunggu V


Title : my two choice's from you part 1

Author : Fujoshi KyuSung Shipper

Length : 2shoot

Main cast : Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung and Cho Kyuhyun super junior

Gendre : yaoi , hurt

Happy reading ….

Kim jong woon atau lebih kenal dengan nama Yesung tengah berada di kamarnya , duduk di sebuah bangku di depan jendela kamar yang menghadap ke sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar seorang lelaki yang berbeda usia 9 tahun darinya .

Yesung menatap lurus kearah jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya milik lelaki bermarga cho itu dengan tatapan penuh harapan .

Saat ini pukul 4.59 , 1 menit lagi jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore , menandakan hari sudah semakin gelap , waktu yang sudah sangat lewat bagi namja yang ia tunggu itu biasanya pulang , tapi Yesung tetap menunggu walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah lelah , sejak pulang pukul 1 siang tadi , Yesung sudah berada disana , duduk manis di depan jendela menunggu lelaki itu pulang dari kampusnya yang harusnya sudah kembali kerumah jam 2 siang tadi.

Yesung lapar , badannya pun sudah terasa lengket sejak tadi , rasanya igin mandi dan makan tapi semua ke inginannya itu di tepis olehnya hanya untuk melihat lelaki itu walaupun hanya untuk sejenak , sebenarnya ini memang sudah jadi kebiasanya sejak lama hanya saja tidak pernah selama ini , lelaki bernama cho kyuhyun itu tak pernah pulang lewat dari jam 3 sore , sesibuk apa pun dia tetapi belakangan ini sejak 5 hari yang lalu namja itu memang selalu pulang melewati jam pulang biasanya.

Clekkk … pintu kamarnya di buka dan terlihatlah tubuh seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu meski ia sudah memiliki seorang anak berusia 12 tahun .

Wanita paruh baya itu masuk ke kedalam , berjalan ke arah Yesung yang masih duduk menghadapi jendela meski ia tahu bahwa ibunya memasuki kamarnya tapi ia tetap tak peduli .

" ayo , sayang .. turun dulu , kau belum makan sejak tadi pulang sekolah dan sekarang sudah hampir malam " suara lembut milik park ji yeol sang ibu tercinta mengalun lembut di telinga Yesung.

" sebentar lagi eomma, kyuhyun hyung belum pulang " Yesung menjawab tanpa memandang wajah eommanya.

" mungkin Kyuhyun hyung sedang banyak tugas di kampusnya , jadi pulangnya larut , eomma yakin Kyuhyun hyung pulangnya pasti masih lama , lebih baik sekarang kau makan dulu lalu mandi setelah itu kau bisa menunggunya lagi , eotte ? " tangan lembut itu menyentuh surai madu anak lelaki satu-satunya itu , berusaha membujuk sang buah hatinya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya , jujur , ia juga sudah sangat lapar " eomma yakin , Kyuhyun hyung pulangnya masih lama ? " wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya.

" ah .. baikalah , kajja " akhirnya Yesung menyerah , ia pun berjalan lebih dulu ke luar kamar dan di ikuti eommanya.

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **

Kini Yesung sudah selesai melakukan semua aktivitasnya , perutnya sudah kenyang , tubuhnya sudah segar dan wangi , ia pun kembali duduk di depan jendela kamarnya .

Kamar itu masih sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan , jendelanya masih tidak tertutup rapat dengan gorden yang hanya menutupi setengah jendela , lampu kamar pun masih belum di nyalakan , belum ada pertanda lelaki itu sudah pulang dari aktivitasnya.

Pukul 7.45 akhirnya lampu kamar tersebut menyala , nampaklah siluet laki-laki yang ia tunggu , hanya saja saat Yesung lebih mempertajam pengelihatannya , disana terlihat bahwa Kyuhyun lelaki yang di tunggunya itu tak sendiri , ia bersama orang lain , tak terlalu jelas karena orang itu tertutup gorden hanya Kyuhyun yang Nampak di sana.

Yesung masih mengamati , Kyuhyun dan orang itu berbicara dan tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh orang itu , detik berikutnya Kyuhyun menarik tangan itu mendekat , kini Yesung melihatnya dengan jelas.

Seorang wanita yang bisa ia perkirakan seumuran Kyuhyun , memakai dress berwana pink lembut dengan rambut panjang se pinggang nya tengah memeluk Kyuhyun , lebih tepatnya saling berpelukan.

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun dan wanita muda itu berciuman , Yesung menatap mereka tanpa berkedip , Yesung sendiri tentu tau apa yang mereka lakukan , kata ' berciuman' tentu di mengerti untuk seorang anak yang sudah berusia 12 tahun , jangan lupakan Yesung itu seorang remaja tanggung.

Ciuman itu berhenti dan sepasang sejoli itu saling bertatapan , hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh wanita itu ke arah ranjangnya dan menindih tubuh wanita itu , lalu kembali menciumnya.

Berlahan tangan Kyuhyun mulai menarik gaun yang di pakai gadis itu dan Yesung pun melihatnya saat gaun itu terlepas dari tubuh si gadis dan Yesung dapat melihat kulit putih mulus bagaian atasnya walau pun tak seluruhnya.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu dengan penuh gairahnya , menenggak salivanya dengan agak sulit dan membasahi bibirnya dengan liurnya yang terasa kering , matanya menatap nyalang pada tubuh gadis yang ada di bawahnya itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun pun kembali bergerak membuka bra gadisnya , hingga akhirnya terlepas dan menampakkan payudara gadis tersebut , wajahnya mendekat ke arah payudara ranum milik sang gadis dan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

' mereka sedang apa ? ' batin Yesung saat melihat adegan porn live yang tak seharusnya ia lihat di usianya yang masih dini itu , Yesung masih tak mengerti tentang hal seperti itu, masih terlalu polos.

Tiba – tiba mata mereka bertemu , Yesung dan gadis itu. Bisa di bilang cukup lama hingga akhirnya gadis itu lah yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata mereka dan kemudia yang di lihat Yesung adalah sang gadis berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya , lalu bangun dari posisinya , mendekat ke arah jendela , Yesung tersenyum riang melihat Kyuhyun hyungnya yang sudah lama ia tunggu itu.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum menanggapi senyum Yesung dan kemudian menutup jendela dan tirainya dengan rapat.

" menyebalkan ! aku kan sudah menunggunya lama " gerutu Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung memang sudah kenal sejak lama , yah tentu karena mereka bertetangga .

Sejak Yesung masih berusia 4 tahun ,Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah sangat dekat , layaknya seorang kakak beradik , mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama anak tunggal , tidak memiliki kakak atau pun adik jadi mereka seperti saling mengisi kekosongan masing – masing.

Berbicara lewat papan tulis sudah sering mereka lakukan semenjak Yesung dapat membaca dan menulis dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang menyenangkan bagi Yesung dan biasanya usai Yesung pulang sekolah dan Kyuhyun pulang kuliah mereka pasti akan berbincang.

Sebenarnya hanya pembicaraan ringan , seputar keseharian yang dilakukan tapi itu sudah sangat menyenangkan bagi Yesung tapi mungkin kali ini mereka tidak akan melakukannya.

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu dan sejak saat itu Kyuhyun pun tak pernah lagi terlihat duduk santai di depan kamarnya , selalu pulang malam dan tak lagi berkunjung kerumahnya untuk menemaninya main atau mengajaknya berjalan – jalan.

Yesung kesal ? tentu , hampir setiap hari ia selalu harus di panggil eommanya untuk makan dan mandi karena ia selalu saja akan langsung duduk di depan jendela saat pulang sekolah berharap Kyuhyun akan pulang sore seperti biasanya dan berbincang sebentar dengannya atau pun bertanya pada oemmanya apakah Kyuhyun datang atau tidak , bahkan mendatangai rumah Kyuhyun untuk bertanya pada eomma Kyuhyun apakah Kyuhyun sudah pulang atau belum.

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **

Kini Yesung menghela nafasnya bosan , hari ini hari minggu . biasanya Kyuhyun akan datang menemuinya untuk mengajaknya bermain atau jalan-jalan seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama , bahkan Kyuhyun suka datang jam 6 pagi saat ia belum bangun untuk mengajaknya lari pagi tapi kini sudah jam 3 sore tapi Kyuhyun belum datang .

Yesung bosan sejak pagi ia sudah melakukan berbagai hal tapi tidak ada yang menarik baginya , dari mulai membaca komik , bermain game , belajar , hingga berguling – guling di atas kasurnya , tapi tetap saja ia merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat , moodnya memang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini.

" Yesung .. Kyuhyun datang " seru eommanya yang tengah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya , Yesung terlonjak duduk di kasur , matanya berbinar senang , moodnya langsung membaik.

" jinja , eomma ? " serunya riang.

" ne .. sana cepat temui Kyuhyun " tanpa menunggu lagi , Yesung pun berlari , menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

Senyum Yesung yang begitu lebar pun langsung musanah seketika saat melihat seseorang disana.

Bukan-bukan Kyuhyun yang ia maksud tapi yang ada di sebelahnya , seorang yeoja dengan kaos hitam polos berkerah v dan gardigan pink lalu rok mini hitam dengan rambut yang di kuncir kuda.

" anyeong sung-ie " sapa Kyuhyun.

" anyeong , hyung , wae ? " Yesung tersenyum walaupun tak tulus.

" tentu saja mengajak mu berjalan – jalan , seperti biasa " ujar Kyuhyun dan mata Yesung mengarak ke gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

" oh ..ia .. kenalkan Sung-ie , dia yeojachingu hyung .. Seo Joo Hyun " Kyuhyun memperkenalkan yeojachingunya kepada Yesung.

Yesung terdiam , binar matanya meredup " anyeong , Sung-ie . Seo Joo Hyun imnida , kamu bisa panggil Seo Hyun noona " Seo Hyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah.

" eemmm.. Kim Jong Woon imnida , noona bisa panggil Jong Woon " Kyuhyun terdiam , menatap dalam Yesung , ia tau biasanya Yesung akan meminta seseorang untuk memanggilnya Jong W oon hanya dalam 3 kategori.

1 . ia merasa asing atau tidak dekat bisa di bilang baru kenal.

2. ia tidak suka orang itu.

3. karena ia tidak menganggap orang itu penting baginya.

Tapi Kyuhyun pikir mungkin karena baru pertama kali bertemu jadi Yesung seperti itu , Kyuhyun pun tak ambil pusing ' mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu , mereka akan dekat ' pikir Kyuhyun.

" sudah sana , ganti baju mu " Kyuhyun mengintruksi Yesung untuk berganti baju karena akan mengajaknya pergi , Yesung pun menurut tanpa berbicara lagi ia berlalu meninggalkan 2 orang itu.

Park ji yoel datang dengan membawa beberapa jenis cemilan dan 2 gelas orange jus di nampan dan meletakkannya di depan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

" silahkan " serunyanya dan kemudian duduk di depan mereka.

" ah .. jadi merepotkan begini , ahjumma " Kyuhyun berbasa – basi.

" mana mungkin repot , hanya membuat minuman ! oh ya.. Kyu , nuguya ? " Tanya park ji yeol menatap gadis yang ada di samping Kyuhyun.

" kenalkan , ahjumma .. Seo Joo Hyun , yeojachingu ku " kini Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Seo hyun dengan eomma Yesung.

" Seo Joo Hyun imnida , ahjumma bisa memanggil saya Seo Hyun " Seo Hyun tersenyum dan di balas oleh Park Ji Yeol.

" Park Ji Yeol imnida , kamu bisa panggil ajhumma atau Yesung eomma sama saja "

" oh .. kau pacarnya Kyuhyun ! dia cantik Kyu , kau pintar mencari pacar " Kyuhyun tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

" gumawo , ahjumma " balas Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Yesung pun muncul dari balik tembok setelah selesai mengganti bajunya " hyung aku sudah siap " seru Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya " oke .. kami pamit ahjumma " pamit Kyuhyun.

" ne , hati – hati dijalan " Kyuhyun dan Seo hyun pun mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah mobil mereka di ikuti Yesung.

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **

Sepanjang jalan Yesung terdiam hanya memandang lurus kedepan , tak bicara sedangkan pasangan SeoKyu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa memperdulikan Yesung , seakan dia tak ada.

" kalau mengajak ku jalan – jalan hanya untuk melihat kalian berkencan harusnya tidak perlu mengajak ku " sinis Yesung saat melihat Seo hyun akan meletakan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun yang dengan menyetir.

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Yesung " hahaha .. maaf-maaf " ucapnya sedangkan Seo hyun hanya tersenyum tak bersuara.

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **

Pasangan SeoKyu dan Yesung pun tiba di mall terdekat kemudia berjalan menuju lantai 4 di mana tempat game center berada , SeoKyu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan Yesung melihatnya dengan pandangan tak sukanya.

Sesampainya di sana Kyuhyun pun langsung mengajak Seo hyun untuk bermain dan meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung pun mendengus kesal , kakinya terus menghentak-hentak kasar dan bibirnya terus bergerak tak bersuara dan semakin lama matanya semakin perih dengan dada yang sesak, air matanya jatuh.

Yesung menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain dengan Seo hyun padahal dulu ia lah yang selalu ada disamping Kyuhyun untuk bermain tapi kini Kyuhyun seakan melupakannya.

Yesung tersenyum miris dalam tangisnya yang tak bersuara , Yesung pun memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri tanpa pamit pada Kyuhyun.

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **

Detik berganti menit hingga berganti jam , kini jam sudah menunjukan jam 6.25 dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya kembali pada dunia nyatanya , terdiam saat tengah bermain bersama Seo hyun , entah mengapa tiba – tiba ia mengingat sesuatu.

" Yesung " gumamnya tanpa sadar.

" wae , oppa ? " Seohyun bertanya karena bingung Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba diam.

" Yesung , Seo-ie " gumamnya lirih , Seo hyun pun menatap sekelilingnya mencari sesosok remaja tanggung itu.

" oppa " Seo hyun pun bingung karena tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari , Kyuhyun mulai agak panic dengan langkah besarnya ia pun mengelilingi game center itu berusaha menemukan sosok Yesungnya.

Wajahnya terlihat makin gusar karena tak medapati sosok itu disana , ia pun berjalan kearah seorang petugas keamanan yang ada di sana.

" permisi , apa ahjussi lihat seorang remaja , tingginya se-pinggang ku , memakai kaus merah bertopi hitam " petugas itu pun mengerutkan keningnya.

" maaf saya tidak tau , disini banyak anak remaja tuan, kalau anda merasa kehilangan anda bisa datang ke ruang informasi " sang petugas memberi usul dan Kyuhyun pun menyetujuinya dan setelah itu SeoKyu berlalu pergi keruang informasi.

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **

15 menit sudah SeoKyu menunggu sejak di umumkannya pencarian Yesung di mall itu tapi Yesung masih belum juga menghampiri mereka.

Dan itu makin membuat Kyuhyun gelisah , tangannya terus menekan tombol handphonenya berusaha menghubungi Yesung tapi tak diangkat.

" bagaimana ini .. Seo kenapa Yesung tidak ada ? " Kyuhyun sudah sangat panic wajahnya pucat pasi.

" harusnya aku menjaganya " Kyuhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya.

" sabar oppa , pasti Yesung di temukan , dia pasti baik-baik saja , dia sudah besar " Seo hyun menenangkan Kyuhyun membawanya dalam pelukannya.

" ah .. apa oppa sudah menghubungi rumah Yesung , siapa tau Yesung sudah pulang " Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" kalau begitu coba telfon " Kyuhyun terdiam.

" bagaimana kalau Yesung tidak ada itu akan membuat orang tua nya panic " lirihnya.

Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun iba " bisa aku minta nomor Yesung " pinta Seohyun.

" untuk ? "

" aku akan bantu oppa menelfonnya " jawab Seo hyun dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun , ia pun sudah meraih handphone Yesung dan mencoba menelfonnya.

Nomornya tersambung , dan tak lama kemudian sebuah suara terdengar.

" yeobseo " suara lelaki.

" Yesung ? " seru Seo hyun , mendengar nama Yesung di sebut , Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun.

" ne . nuguya ? " Seohyun menganggukan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun memberi isyarat bahwa itu memang Yesung , dan Kyuhyun pun secara tiba – tiba merebut handpnonenya.

" yeobseo .. Yesung kau dimana , aku mencarimu ! " suara Kyuhyun agak meninggi.

" kau , mencari ku ? oh .. ku kira kau sudah lupa pada ku " Yesung menjawab dengan sinis.

Kyuhyun terdiam ia tau dia yang salah " mianhe Sung-ie ,, hyung salah , sekarang kau dimana ? "kini Kyuhyun melembut.

" di rumah " sahut nya santai.

" harusnya k…" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong.

" sudah yah, aku mengantuk besok harus bangun pagi kesekolah , anyeong " hubungan terputus dan Kyuhyun membatu.

Ia sebenarnya cukup kaget dengan suara dingin dan nada sinis Yesung , sepanjang Kyuhyun mengenal Yesung , Yesung tak penah seperti itu kepadanya ' aku rasa aku benar – benar bersalah padanya ' batin Kyuhyun , ia pun bertekat akan meminta maaf pada Yesung esok hari.

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan rumah kediaman kim dan tanpa ragu memencet bel rumah itu tak lama menunggu , seorang lelaki paruh baya pun membukakan pintu.

" oh .. kyuhyun .. silahkan masuk , ada apa ? " Tanya tuan kim ayah Yesung.

" tidak ada apa – apa ahjussi , seperti biasa hanya mau mengantar Sung-ie " tuan kim menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

" Yesung masih di kamarnya , apa kau sudah sarapan ? " tuan kim mencoba menawarkan sarapan pada Kyuhyun.

" hehe .. sebenarnya belum ahjussi " tawa caggung Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang tengah mengusap – ngusap tengkuk lehernya.

" aigo .. kenapa kau datang sepagi ini untuk mengantar Yesung tapi kau sendiri belum sarapan , eoh ? " tuan kim menegur Kyuhyun dan hanya di jawab dengan senyum kikuk Kyuhyun.

" yah .. ayo , lebih baik kau sarapan bersama kami sebelum kau mengantar Yesung " tangan tuan kim sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke arah meja makan.

" Kyu , ada apa pagi – pagi datang ? " kini pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Park ji yeol.

" mau mengantar Yesung , ahjumma " seru Kyuhyun sambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

" kau ada kuliah sepagi ini ? " Tanya Prak ji yeol masih sibuk dengan kegiatanya di dapur , setelah beberapa lama ia pun berbalik dan berjalan kearah meja makan tempat ia berada.

Tangannya membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa gelas di atasnya.

" kau masih suka kopi hitam saat pagi kan Kyu ? " Tanya nyonya kim lagi dan Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala.

" gumawo , ahjumma , tidak ada hanya mau mengantar Yesung saja " seru kyuhyun.

Setelah nyonya kim meletakan gelas dan cangkir – cangkir itu di atas meja , ia pun ikut mendudukan bokongnya di salah satu bangku meja makan.

" pagi eomma , appa .. " Yesung menyapa orang tua nya yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan , menghampiri mereka dan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya itu.

Mata Yesung kini beralih ke sosok namja rupawan yang tengah duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

" pagi ,kyu hyung " sapanya dengan nada malas.

" pagi , Sung-ie " sahut Kyuhyun.

" mau apa kau , pagi – pagi seperti ini ada di rumahku " lanjut Yesung dengan nada sinisnya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun , ia sendiri tengah sibuk mengoleskan roti tawarnya dengan selai.

" Sung-ie , kau itu kenapa sih ? " tegur eomma Yesung saat mendengar nada sinis dari anaknya yang baru pertama kali ia dengar itu apa lagi kalimat itu tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

Yesung sendiri hanya diam , berusaha menikmati sarapannya.

" maafkan dia Kyu , jangan di ambil hati , akhir – akhir ini suasana hatinya sedang kurang baik , mungkin sedang bertengkar dengan temannya " sahut Appa Yesung , Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut ke pada kedua orang tua Yesung.

" jangan khawatir , saya mengerti Ahjussi " Kyuhyun melirik Yesung.

" ini makan lah Kyu " nyonya kim memberikan setumpuk roti tawar yang telah di olesinya dengan selai pada Kyuhyun.

" ah .. harusnya ahjumma tidak perlu seperti ini " seru Kyuhyun.

Nyonya kim tersenyum " tidak apa-apa , lagi pula tidak setiap hari "

Setelah percakapan itu akhirnya keluarga kecil Kim dan Kyuhyun terdiam , menikmati sarapan mereka , hingga akhirnya suara lembut Yesunglah yang memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan tersebut.

" aku sudah selesai , aku berangkat dulu , eomma –appa" Yesung mengambil tasnya dan kemudian memakainya.

" tunggu , Sung-ie " panggil Kyuhyun , Yesung pun menolehkan kepalanya.

" wae ? " serunya malas.

" aku akan mengantarmu " ucap Kyuhyun , Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" oh , ku kira hyung datang kesini untuk menumpang sarapan …"

" kajja , aku antar " Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan kalimat sindiran dari Yesung tadi dan kemudian menghampiri Yesung lalu menarik tangan mungil remaja tanggung itu.

" siapa yang mau di antar oleh mu " seru Yesung sesaat setelah ia menyentak tangan Kyuhyun agar melepaskan tangannya , walaupun itu tidak membuahkan hasil karena memang tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar darinya.

" kau itu , biasanya juga ku antar " seru Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang seakan diantara mereka tidak terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya.

" tapi kau sudah tidak melakukannya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu " Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan mata sipitnya.

" itu karena aku sibuk , sekarang kan tidak jadi aku akan mengantar mu lagi " Kyuhyun tetap berusaha memaksa.

Yesung mendengus kesal " sibuk dengan kekasih mu , eoh ? dari pada mengantarku atau meluangkan waktu untuk ku , lebih baik kau pergi saja sana ke tempat kekasih mu , antar dia saja " Yesung pun tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya langsung berlalu pergi.

Tuan dan nyonya Kim hanya terdiam di kursinya menatap pertengkaran mereka , ke2 orang tua itu tau tak sebaiknya dalam kondisi seperti itu mereka ikut campur , dan sebenarnya mereka pun mengerti alasan mengapa Yesung marah pada Kyuhyun setelah melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

" maaf kan aku ahjumma – ahjussi " Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk meminta maaf atas keributan yang terjadi.

" gwenchana ,cepat selesaikan lah masalah kalian " bijak appa Yesung.

" Yesung hanya merasa cemburu karena baru kali ini kau memiliki kekasih , tapi lama – lama pasti dia mengerti " nyonya kim lah yang kemudian berbicara.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum " yah .. kalau begitu saya pamit dulu " Kyuhyun kembali membungkukan badan sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **

Setelah kejadian itu , Yesung tetap tak kunjung membaik padahal kejadian itu telah berlalu seminggu , Yesung malah terkesan makin menjauh , menghindari Kyuhyun .

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri selalu berusaha mendekatkan diri , bahkan tanpa ia sadari selama seminggu itu ia melupakan kekasihnya .Seo joo hyun.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun datang untuk mengantar , Yesung akan selalu menolak dengan keras bahkan tak jarang ia sampai berteriak , membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan saat di jemput ia kan beralasan pulang dengan temannya , mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman atau bahkan menggunakan jalan belakang untuk keluar sekolah .

Seluruh pikirannya selalu tertuju pada namja kecilnya yang kini tengah marah padanya , sesungguhnya ini hal baru, pertama kali terjadi setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun mengenal Yesung , memang bukan pertengkaran pertama tapi baru pertama kali ini Yesung dapat marah padanya hingga berhari-hari , membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa agar Yesung tak lagi marah padanya.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan handphone nya yang terus berdering sejak tadi , menapilkan nama Seo Hyun di layarnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak punya niatan untuk mengangkatnya , memang sudah sejak seminggu lalu , lebih tepatnya sejak Yesung marah padanya Kyuhyun sudah tak menghubungi Seo hyun , tidak melefon , mengirim pesan , mengangkat bahkan membalas saja rasanya ia sudah sangat malas untuk melakukannya , bahkan di unniversitas pun Kyuhyun seperti bermain kucing – kucingan dengan Seo Hyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat , ia sudah frustasi , sejak pagi Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan jendela kamarnya menunggu sang pemilik kamar yang ada di rumah sebrang membuka gordennya.

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan sosok tubuh mungil itu , merindukan suara merdunya yang bernyanyi bersamanya , gelak tawanya , mata sipitnya yang akan semakin menyipit saat tertawa ,,, ahh .. segala sesuatu yang ada di namja kecil itu sungguh ia rindukan.

Pukul 3 sore akhirnya gorden itu di buka sang pemilik , menampakan siluet remaja tanggung itu .

Kedua mata mereka bertemu akan tetapi tak lama karena Kyuhyun memutusnya , ia langsung meraih spidolnya dan papan tulis kecilnya menulis beberapa huruf disana , setelah selesai ia pun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah jendela di sebrang dan seketika itu rasa kecewanya kembali membuncah karena tak ia temukan lagi sosok remaja itu disana , walaupun gorden jendela masih terbuka.

" aku harus bertemu dengannya "gumam Kyuhyun.

" apa pun yang terjadi " serunya lagi.

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **

Param junior high school pukul 12.25 , 5 menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi , Kyuhyun sudah berada di gerbang sekolah menunggu Yesung, dan tentunya ia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tertutup agar Yesung tidak dapat melihatnya.

5 menit pun berlalu , akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi , Kyunhyun pun sudah berada di balik tembok gerbang sekolah dan matanya terlihat awas mencari sosok Yesung di tengah kerumunan anak sekolah tersebut.

Yesung pun di temukan , ia sedang berjalan menuju gerbang bersama kedua temannya yang cukup di kenal Kyuhyun , hingga mereka melewati gerbang , Kyuhyun pun mengejar langkah yesung berdiri didepannya dengan tangan yang terbentang , menghalangi jalan ke3 remaja tersebut.

" wae ? " Tanya Yesung ketus.

" ikut aku ! " tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Yesung.

" lepas .. kau itu kenapa sih , eoh ? " masih dengan nada sinisnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat geram dan berusaha menahan diri " kau yang kenapa ? " desisnya.

" sekarang ikut aku ! " perintah Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara penuh ancaman.

" aku bisa meneriaki mu penculik , kau tau " Yesung menantang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis " kau bodoh , eoh ? kau kira aku bisa di perdaya anak usia 12 tahun , eoh ? jangan bercanda " serunya tenang.

" aku tidak bercanda aku serius " Yesung menatap mata Kyuhyun garang.

Kyuhyun menatap ke2 teman yesung yang hanya diam memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka " anyeong .. taemin – tao " sapa Kyuhyun dengan ramah.

" anyeong hyung " balas mereka kompak.

" sudah lama tak berjumpa , yah " ucap Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh mereka berdua.

" kalian tau aku kan ? " remaja bernama taemin dan tao pun mengerutkan kening , merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" tentu saja " sahut tao.

" siapa aku " mereka makin tak mengerti , apa lagi yesung.

" cho .. Kyu..hyun " kembali tao bersura dengan nada ragu dan heran.

" emm ,, benar .. aku siapanya Yesung ? " Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" tetangga yang sudah di anggap yesung sebagai hyung " kini suara taemin lah yang terdengar.

" binggo .. kau dengar Sung-ie " yesung terdiam tetap tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menyeriangai " seandainya kau meneriaki ku penculik di sini ada teman-teman mu yang mengenalku " Yesung terdiam.

" sekarang ikut aku " Yesung mendengus kesal dan akhirnya menurut.

" Taemin – Tao , hyung dan Yesung pamit dulu , ne ! maaf tidak bisa mengantar " pamit Kyuhyun.

" ye .. tidak apa – apa hyung .. dah Yesung " seru tao.

" dah yesung , dah kyuhyun hyung .. " ucap taemin.

T.B.C

**{^^}v My 2 Choice's From You || KyuSung Couple || First Yaoi **


End file.
